Light Energy
Light is the combination of all secondary energy types, and the color of order and creation. Light in general has the greatest potential but is the hardest to affectively wield. It can mimick any other secondary color, given enough skill, but is more typically found in weaker forms. In most cases, light energy is seen as a force of creation only, and never destruction. This means its techniques rarely can directly damage, and at best can indirectly create an environment where damage may be incurred. Light is also the most adept at healing, even more so than green energy. Light can even raise the dead, either as braindead zombies, or, in the hands of a very powerful user, to bring people back to their normal selves. Supporting Techniques ' ' ''' 1/2x – Purified Technique – Light energy adds more power to any chromatic supporting technique. X = the chromatic technique’s cost. ' 2 + x – Sanctified Technique – Dramatically increases light power.' ' ' ' 2 pt – Calm – Causes low-level foes to become unwilling to fight for a period of rounds.' ' 3 pt – Tranquilize – Medium-level calm.' ' 7 pt – Lobotomize – High-level calm. Barring a will save, the foe is left an unthinking, passive, semi-conscious person the rest of their life.' ' ' ' 2 pt – Courage – Target gets extra health and a boost in attack and sense.' ' 5 pt - Show of Valor – Targets get a boost in all stats.' ' ' ' 1 pt – Lesser Ward – Creates a preventive armor upgrade for you (and one teammate at higher levels) that lasts 5 rounds.' ' 2 pt – Medium Ward – Better ward. Can be cast on 3 people.' ' 5 pt – Shield of light – Greatest ward. Dark energy is completely negated. Can be cast on 4 people.' ' ' ' 3 pt – Healing Aura – Nearby allies recover health at small rate each turn.' ' ' ' 3 pt – Fastheal – Can use a healing technique a level down as a move action.' ' ' ' 2 pt – Stable ward – You can cast a ward as a move action, essentially allowing it to remain in place for good.' ' ' ' 4 pt – Friendly Instinct – Can cast courage (one level down) and calm as move actions.' ' ' ' 2 pt – Regenerative ward. Energy attacks that hit your wards are partially converted into health.' ' ' ' 1 pt – Heal minor wounds – heal 1d8 + acumen' ' 3 pt – Heal medium wounds – 1d4* (10+acu)%' ' 5 pt – Heal Grave Wounds – 1d4* (20 + acu)%' ' ' ' 1 pt – Cure poison or disease' ' ' ' 2 pt – Restore Mind – If a mind-altering spell has been cast on someone, this can fix it.' ' ' ' '''Effects ' ' ' ' ' 3x pt – Learn any chromatic technique. Light can be used to make any other type of magic, but only at a high cost. X = the original technique’s cost.' ' ' ' 3 pt – Reflex healing – If your health drops below 10, you automatically heal medium wounds. This is done as a small action.' ' 5 pt – Adept healing – Healing up to medium wounds is only a small action. Can only be done twice per battle.' ' 7 pt – Master healing – Healing grave wounds is a small action.' ' ' ' 1 pt – Light – you create light''' ' 3 pt – Daylight – You cast bright light in a 50 foot range.' ' ' ' 5 pt – Creator. You can generate matter out of light energy. Only small or crude objects.' ' 10 pt – Architect of the Mind – Better creator.' ' 15 pt – Demigod. You can create almost anything. You could build a civilization.' ' 100 pt – God. You can create worlds with nothing but your hands and mind.' ' ' ' '''Armors: ' 1 pt Light Armor: Provides +1/+1. 3 pt Sun Armor: Provides +3/+3 Armor. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 5 pt Oria’s Armor: Provides +7/+7 Armor. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. ' ' Revival – note: Bringing someone back to life is very uncommon in Chromoria. It can most often be done directly after death. However, light magic has more capability than this. However, this can sometimes have morbid outcomes.' ' ' ' 4 pt – Revive recently dead. Completely restores a recently dead person.' ' ' ' 2 pt – Raise body. This spell causes a person to come back to “life”. However, the returned is not really alive. They lack anything more than animal intelligence, and they are only held together by light energy. They fall apart again soon after.' ' · Typically referred to as undead or zombie. This school of magic is extremely rare and pretty frowned upon.' ' · Dead from any length of time can be raised. However, the more rotten they are, the harder they are to hold together.' ' 4 pt – Raise dead. This is a better version of raise body. The zombie is more powerful and lasts longer.' ' 7 pt – Raise undead thrall. Raises a dead person as a long-lasting thrall that works under your servitude. It can have some of its old memories and personality (depending on how rotten it was). However, it is still not quite alive.' ' ' ' 15 pt – Resurrection – Anyone dead can be returned, so long as there is some part of them that still exists. Memories are not restored, unless the dead has not been dead too long (the brain is in tact).' ' Category:Classes Category:Monochrome Classes